Dream Girl
by Crazy-W-Sisters
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and she is a bitchy girl with bad manners. But can the green eyed hottie change her? and what happens when her parents don't trust her true words? Read and find out. Totally OOC, parings AxJ RxE BxE CxE.
1. Chapter 1: Swing your hips

**AN: Discalimer: we do not own Twilight stepehine meyer does! :( to bad for us! hahaha**

**HEY!! this is our first story!!!!!! hope you like it!! **

**so in the first chapter you just get to know the characters a bit and all the fun starts in chapter 2, which is almost done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD **

**So it's an all human story and Bella is a french speaking bitch! hahaha, and the rest are like they are supposed to be, but they are still a bit OOC to!! And we call it Dream Girl and it's a love story about Edward and Bella, can the guy change this girls manners?**

**Plus we gave Bella a new car, we don't like her old one and it just don't fit in this story!! **

**Please review, but don't be so hard, this is after all our first story, ever!!!!!!!! **

**We have seperate accounts but no storys so far, so this is the premiere for us! :) **

**read, love and enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

**Dream Girl**

All human

**EPOV**

Today was a special day in school. A new girl was attending.

Nobody knew what she looked like, even though we should. This was after all Forks.

The new girl was chief Swans daughter and she just moved here from Phoenix.

"She's going to be my new BFF!" My twin sister Alice shouted out in a shrill tone while I drove us to school.

"Alice, you haven't even met her, and you already think she's going to be your new best friend!" I said.

"Not best friend, it's best friend forever. Duh, you should know what that means Edward!" Our one year older brother Emmett said from the backseat while rolling his eyes at Alice. Emmett was sulking cause he wasn't the one to drive and cause Alice called shot gun.

When we arrived to school the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale was waiting on us by their car. I parked my shiny silver Volvo next to Rosalie's red BMW M3 and jumped out. Alice ran into Jaspers arms and started to make out with him, Emmett did the same to Rosalie.

I just turned my back to them and walked into the school to my locker, where my girlfriend Jessica Stanley was standing. Jessica was a sweet, but dumb girl and very jealous.

"Hey Edward!" She said and I kissed her.

"Dude, not in front of everybody!" I heard Emmett say from behind me.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk!" I said hitting him on the shoulder.

Suddenly Alice started to jump up and down holding on Jaspers right shoulder.

"What?" Jessica asked, very excited herself.

"She's coming, she's here!" Alice almost screamed. We all turned our faces towards the entrees when the door opened and she walked in.

It felt like the world was going in slow motion. She wore a pair of knee high black high heeled boots with a short skirt ending right under her butt and to that she had a black corset, which really sat tight on her so her boobs looked huge. She was thin and about 5.5 feet tall. Her hair was long and mahogany brown and she wore a lot of mascara and black eyeliner that really framed her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and on her perfect plumped and very kissable lips she wore red lipstick. **(an: Bellas clothes on profile! and so are Roalies, Alices and Jessicas)**

She was gorgeous, the most beautiful person I've ever seen. When she walked past me she looked me up and down and then she bit on her perfect bottom lip. She continued to walk and I and all the other guys were standing very still and a little problem was about to happen in the lower area.

I saw Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of his head when he looked at the girls butt. Jessica did the same to me.

When the girl walked past Jasper, Alice walked up to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" She said in a squeaky voice and reached out her hand which the girl grabbed.

"Bella!" She said before getting her hand back and walked past Alice. Alice stood there stunned. Nobody walks out on Alice.

"Bitch!" Rosalie laughed quietly. Jessica nodded in agreement.

* * *

**BPOV**

Everybody looked at me when I walked in, just like I wanted. I swung my hips and walked very sexy. There was one guy that caught my eye. He was tall and muscular and he had bronze colored messy hair and green sparkling eyes. I looked at him and bit my lip. I got the result I wanted. He became very still and looked at me with huge eyes.

I liked that guy. By just looking at me like that made me a little fussy. I kept on walking and suddenly a pixie like girl walked up to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" She said in an irritating voice and she reached out her hand which I grabbed. I don't know why, it was something about her that I liked. That's weird, cause I don't like people.

"Bella!" I responded. Then I just walked past her. I heard a blond tall and gorgeous girl call me bitch. Shit I have competition. Getting guys on this school wouldn't be as easy as getting them in Phoenix.

But I didn't care what people think of me. They could call me bitch, whore and anything else, without me caring. On the outside that is.

People thought I was a bitch and cold. But on the inside I really was sensitive, sweet and nice and all of the things they called me hurt. When Alice started to talk to me, I first got happy. The girls in my school in Phoenix were scared of me and nobody else at this school had said "hi" to me yet, except her.

I wanted to say something else, but the bitch inside of me said no. That would be uncool.

After going to the reception and the old lady behind the desk told me what to do, I went to my first class. I hated when people told me what to do!

My first class was math. I hated math. The teacher singed a note I got from the old lady. I would have to do that in all of my classes the entire day, which meant I had to go there.

"Hm...Miss Isabella Swan." The teacher said when I gave the freaking note to him. He looked me up and down before signing it. When he reached it to me he I pulled it out of his hands so he almost got a paper cut.

I sat down in the back of the class room, the seat closest to the door, the seat closest to safety and freedom. The blond gorgeous girl sat down next to me. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Rosalie, but people call me Rose." She said. Wow, she talked to me.

"I'm Bella, you called me bitch." I said and gave her a death glare. She looked away and slowly moved her chair to the edge of the table, as far from me as possible. She was clearly ashamed of herself and she probably didn't knew I heard her before.

"Bitch!" Rosalie coughed. I looked at her again and had to fight the urge to hit her by grabbing the table with my hands and I accidently pulled the table closer to me.

The lesson started and I think I just found out that I can sleep with my eyes open. The teacher was boring, the lesson was boring and who really use math? It's so unnecessary.

The morning went by slowly and by that I mean SLOWLY! It felt like years and everywhere I went people, both students and teachers, mostly male, looked at me. I was a hot.

A went to lunch and only bought a bottle of water. One of my disadvantages were that I didn't eat so much cause it was too much sugar and fat in food, but I wish I could eat, it just didn't work.

I sat down at an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. I sat with my left leg over my right, so I showed my legs and the beginning of my butt a lot. I swung my hair over my shoulders and saw that almost everybody was staring at me in a strange way, not the way I was used to.

Suddenly I saw a group of people getting closer to where I sat. One of them was the beautiful green eyed guy and two of them were Rose and the pixie girl Alice. They stopped at the table I was sitting at. They all starred at me at the way everyone had starred at me before. It was creping me out.

"Excuse me is there a problem?" I said with a bitchy voice. A blonde girl in the group, who wasn't as beautiful as the rest of them answered me.

"Duh, you sitting at OUR table!" she said in an icy voice.

"You have special places here? That's so dorky." I said and picked up a book out of my black shoulder bag. The group whispered something to one another.

"Yo, girl! If you don't move, we will move you!" A big guy in the group said. I let out a small laugh but I didn't move an inch. Then I felt the bench I was sitting on sinking down. I looked up and saw the six people in the group sitting down next to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Since you won't move, we're sitting here with you." A tall blonde guy to my right said.

"Whatever!" I said and starting to read again.

"What are you reading?" The pixie girl interrupted just when something exciting was about to happen in the book. I clenched my teeth's shut and sighed.

"None of your business."

"I never heard of that one!" she continued.

"It's not the book title you idiot! Argh!" I continued to read.

"Geez... What a temper!" the big guy said. I rolled my eyes and didn't care anymore.

"I've read that book, but in English." The green eyed guy said. Why did I always get fussy in my head when spoke and looked at me?

"But what is it called?" Alice whined.

"It's called _Le Vampire de Ropraz_!" I said. I could speak French fluently and I had a perfect accent. I could easily see the girls jealousy when I spoke. The guys jaw dropped open. Speaking French was very sexy and I was fully aware of that.

"How can you read it? Isn't it hard?" The other blonde girl asked. I sighed before telling them. I usually didn't tell people about my life.

"I lived in France with my mother until I was thirteen years old. We moved there when I was one 'cause my mother got a job as a English teacher." I said before starting to read again.

"So your name is Bella?" One of them asked. They didn't understand that I wasn't interested in talking to them.

"Yes..." I said fast.

"Well I'm Emmett Cullen!" The big guy said. Hallelujah, now I had to remember names! Very fun. Not.

"And I'm Jasper Hale!" The blonde guy next to me said.

"I'm Jessica Stanley!" The blonde girl said.

"Well, we already met, but Jasper is my twin brother!" Rosalie said.

"And I'm Edward!" The green eyed guy said in a velvet voice. Edward, what a perfect name for such a perfect guy. My brain almost passed out.

"And if you don't remember, I'm Alice Cullen and Edward is my twin and Emmett my older brother!" She said in a happy voice. So they where done and it was time for me to go and become bitchy again.

"Couldn't care less!" I said before got up and walked away. I shouldn't make friends at this place; I will be gone in a few weeks.

I could feel everybody's eyes on me as I walked out.

My next class was biology.

* * *

**EPOV**

She walked away swinging her hips.

Wow, she really had a good body and the French, a very good plus.

I looked at Alice and saw her being on the edge of crying. Jasper hugged her when a tear started to fall.

I just wanted to yell at Bella for making my sister cry. I slowly walked to biology. I sat down on my place and waited for Mr. Banner. When the lesson started Bella walked in, and after letting Mr. Banner sing a note she sat down on the only empty seat, next to me.

She didn't look at me and I knew I had my chance.

"Why are you so mean? Alice didn't mean anything bad, she's just friendly and curious." I said to her. She didn't move a muscle, but she answered.

"Don't get upset cause of me, I'll be out of this hell hole in a few weeks!" She said calmly and all I wanted to shout was "No, you can't leave! Not now!!" but I didn't do it, that would have been embarrassing.

The lesson went by fast and I stared at Bella the whole time. Not at her face, but at the beginning of her butt. A beautiful butt, so round and firm. The lesson ended and I walked out of there fast.

* * *

**BPOV **

The entire lesson Edward was staring at me. But not my face, he stared at my butt. What an ass-hole!

He probably switch girlfriend every week, what a pervert! And because of some odd reason that thought hurt.

When I walked to P.E, my last lesson of the day, a blonde guy how looked a bit like a guy I made out with in Phoenix walked up to me.

"Hi!" He said in a voice that he probably thought was a sexy voice. But to me, it sounded creepy.

"I'm Mike Newton!" He continued. I walked past him and into the girls locker room. I put on my grey short mini shorts and a very small old midnight blue t-shirt that I cut off the lower part, so it ended under my ribs but I tied it under my boobs so it didn't look weird, cause it rolled up anyway and on the front was a funny text with the words "I'm kind of a big deal", just like I am. To that I wore a pair of low white converse. I looked hot and the best thing of all was that you could now see my bellybutton piercing.**(an: Clothes on profile)**

I walked out to the gym and once again I got the reaction I wanted. The teacher looked at me with the biggest eyes I ever seen. I walked up to him with the note.

"Take down that shirt right away!" He screamed right to my face in a shrill tone, he even spit a little.

I wiped the spit off of my face before letting the knot on my shirt down.

My shirt went down a bit, but it rolled up again.

"This just looks stupid!" I whined and the gym teacher was red in his face and ready to explode. I tied my shirt again and then I turned around, only to see Mike Newton drool.

"Disgusting!" I said to him and then I sat down on the bleaches ready to kick some ass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school I went to the parking lot. I walked to my baby, a black Porsche convertible. **(an: picture on profile)**

My mother's new husband gave me the car to make me like him. I still don't like him, he just don't know it.

When I got in to my and started it, it made a funny sound before it shut down completely.

I made sure the hood on the car was up before stepping out of my car. I leaned against the hood while biting my lip and my arms crossed.

A shiny silver Volvo stopped in front of me. The window on the passenger seat rolled down, just to show Edwards face. Great.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"Nope, I rather walk!" I said honestly. I absolutely didn't want to get a ride from them. I've been so mean to them.

"Get in to the car!" Alice said as she opened the passenger door. She walked out and got into the backseat next to Emmett Jessica who was glaring at me.

"No... I said and closed the door.

"Come on!" Edward said.

"No, seriously, I'll walk!" I said. These people are dumb!

"No, seriously, get in the car!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Edwards smiled at me.

"No!" I said stubbornly.

That's when I felt it. Cold raindrops started to fall on me, faster every second. I pushed my arms down to my sides and screamed from the top of my lungs.

"Want a ride?" Edward asked again. I didn't answer; I just got in and slammed the car door. Stupid shiny Volvo owner!

"I don't believe this!" I said as I sat down with crossed arms.

"I don't want you here either!" Jessica said out loud. I almost started to cry at her words.

"FML!" I muttered.

"What does that mean?" Alice asked and popped her head between the seats.

"It means fuck my life!" I said with a shrug.

"Before, in biology, you said that you would soon be out of here, why?" Edward asked.

"Cause I'm hot." I said looking out of the window.

"Is that a bad thing?" Emmett asked. To this I had to laugh.

"If you only knew!" I said between my laughs.

"Why did you move here?" Jessica asked in a nasty voice.

"You would fit perfectly with that guy, what's his name... Yes, Mike Newton!" I said honestly and Alice and Emmett started to snicker.

"Why did you move here?" Jessica asked again.

"I didn't choose to do it. My mom didn't want me at home anymore. She thought I was to wild and she had it when my school threw me out." I told them without hesitation. It was the truth and I didn't really care if they knew.

"Why did they kick you out?" Alice asked.

"The principal wanted to talk to me about my behavior. I ditched classes everyday and I've been caught making out with almost all the male students and I also done other bad things. You know like throwing of my shirt in class or go to school drunk. So when my principal Mr. Fredric wanted to talk to me, I seduced him and that's why he threw me out. He had it! And when he told my mother she called my father right away and made the arrangements, so here I am!" I said like it was no big deal, like it happened every day here. But the car stopped and everybody looked at me with open moths and they were completely silent.

"What?" I asked.

"You did what!?" Emmett said.

"Didn't you listen!?" I asked looking back and forward on the silent persons. They just kept staring. I got tired of it and hit my foot on the gas. Screams of panic filled the car, while I laughed, until Edward got control of it again.

"ARE YOU INSENE!?" Everybody screamed at the same time.

"Duh!" I said before getting comfortable in the seat again.

"You should get some help!" Jessica said from the back.

"Now you're just mean!" I said seriously.

"Oh, boohoo!! Poor Bella!" Jessica said ironic. I almost started to cry again. I hated Jessica!

"Bitch" I said quietly and I heard Alice giggle from behind me.

"What did you call me?" Jessica asked in a cold voice. I saw Emmett push himself as close to the car door as possible, not wanting to be in the way for the cat fight that was about to break out. But before I could respond I heard Edwards voice.

"Bella, we're here!"

I opened the door and stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride!" I said and walked away, to my porch. I took the key to the front door and walked in.

Dad wasn't home yet, so I went up to the toilet. I put on the shower. I got a glare in the mirror and screamed out loud. My makeup was all over my face, I looked like an emo! And Edward had seen me like that! I took of my clothes and opened the door to the shower. Warm steam came out and I stepped in to the hot shower.

* * *

**EPOV**

I waited until Bella got in. Then I still didn't drive. Part of me didn't want to. Then suddenly I heard a blood icy scream.

"Wow, she screams a lot, wonder what she sounds like in bed!" Emmett said smiling but stopped when me, Alice and Jessica gave him a nasty glare.

"I just wonder!" he said innocently with raised hands.

"Will you drive, all ready!" Jessica screamed out in frustration. Sometimes I wonder why she is my girlfriend.

I drove home to be met by Rose and Jasper how was standing on our porch looking really pissed.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think? Whort reading??**

**Well, we love it! next chapter will arrive soon, probobly tonight!! yay! :D **

**See you then and please click on the little button right under this and review!!! **

**love, kscathammelfelt and Angel-of-sunset (or Andromeda and Sigrid!) **

**x**


	2. Chapter 2: A bite of an apple

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight!! Still owned by the best Stepehine Meyer!! But we do own the books, we both have our own copys! **

**OMG!!! The next chapter is done!!!!!! This chapter became 14 pages on the computer so it's really long and in this chapter you get to know Bella more and you get to know how she and Edward feel!!!! **

**Read and review!!!!!!!! We been working on this chapter for a long time and we want to know what you guys think so please review when you read it!!! **

**Plus if you have any ideas of what could happen, review and tell us!! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Were the hell have you been?" Rose screamed from the top of her lungs. Both she and Jasper was soaking wet and they've been waiting for us to come home.

We told them were we been.

"So you just dropped Bella off, Bella the freak?" Jasper asked. He had still not forgiven Bella for making Alice cry. Even though Alice had.

"Even though I'm all for love, peace and understanding, I do not understand Bella!" Rose said shrugging her shoulder.

"Well, she told us the reason why she had to move! She really is a slutty whore!" Jessica said. This was the second time this day were I had a moment and asked myself why Jessica Stanley was my girlfriend. I knew nobody in my family, that includes Rose and Jasper, didn't like her and she was the town's worst gossiper. Oh, well.

Jessica told them Bella's story when we came in and sat in the couch and they ended up just like us, except a crazy Bella hitting the gas, their mouths open and they were completely silent.

"Wow…" Jasper said in a low voice.

"I can't believe it, really, the principal!" Rose said in a shocked voice.

"That's what she told us! Plus she screams a lot and loud!" Emmett said smiling.

"Wonder what she sounds like in bed!" Rose said and all of us dropped our jaws, except Emmett who smiled even wider.

"Aww, I asked the same thing!" He said happily before kissing Rosalie passionately.

"They have a weird kind of love…." Alice said to nobody with her head on the side, while looking at her best friend and older brother make out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by fast and all I did was thinking of Bella. There something special about her, something I liked!

Jessica was annoying the entire day and I just wanted her to leave, so drove her home earlier than usual.

While in the car she looked at me all the time and held her hands on the inside on my thighs moving her hand upwards slowly, painfully slow.

"Hey, Edward… Want to stay for a while?" She asked when she stepped out of the car. I just looked at her and told her one of my many lies.

"Have homework to do, so talk to you tomorrow!" I drove of fast as soon as she closed the door, leaving Jessica stunned.

* * *

**BPOV **

When Charlie came home we drove straight to school and fixed my car so I could drive it tomorrow. It was still rainy outside, but not as much as before. It took about an hour to fix it and then my car was back to normal.

Charlie had his eyes on me the entire day, but after dinner he calmed down and trusted me a bit more. He didn't want his daughter to make a fool out of him.

After dinner I did my homework's, it was very easy like always. Then I read my book again, the exciting part where pixie girl interrupted.

I didn't fall asleep until early in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep Beep Bee…. _

I turned off my alarm and looked at the time.

"Shit!" I scream when I saw it was already 8.30, I started school 30 minutes ago. I pulled on the fist clothes I could find, a pair of red jeans and a grey shirt and a pair of black high heels. Then I hastily put up my hair in two tufts and after that I fast did my makeup. **(an: Clothes on profile!)**

"This is as good as it gets in 5 minutes!" I said when I was done and looked myself in the mirror. I looked good, as always.

I ran out to my car and hit the gas, as always.

My car said vroom and started just fine!

When I arrived at school I snuck in, trying not to get attention. That was a change.

I walked to my English and stood there until first period was over so I could get in to next lesson fast .

The entire morning students and teachers looked at me and whispered and it gave me a horrible feeling. When I was about to walk to lunch I decided to first put my bag in my locker. But when I saw my locker I stopped dead in my tracks and dropped my bag to the ground.

Someone or some people had been writing small messages to me. Every inch of my locker was covered by words like slut, whore, bitch and prostitute. I was about to cry when I picked up my bag again and walked over to my locker. I felt someone poke me in the back. I turned around.

"Hi!" Mike said. Urgh! I hated Mike.

"What!" I said with a chocking voice that was still cold.

"I heard the reason why you been thrown out of your other school. Did you really have sex with the principal and almost all the male students and teachers?" Mike said and my sadness was suddenly gone and replaced with anger and hatred.

"What! Who said that?" I screamed.

"Jessica, she told everyone! So, do you want to have sex with me? There's a janitors closet..." I didn't let him finish. I walked with as fast steps as I could with my anger straight to the cafeteria.

Halfway in the cafeteria I pointed and screamed at Jessica while still walking.

"You filthy liar" I screamed and was now standing in front of the Cullen's, Hale's and Jessica's table.

"What? I haven't done anything!" She said trying to choke a laugh.

"You told everyone here that I had sex with my old principal! It's so not true, bitch!" I screamed not caring if everyone else looked at me. Rosalie and Alice sat with their arms crossed and jaws open and they looked with death glares at Jessica.

"Well, that's what you told us!" Jessica said smiling.

"No, it's not!" Emmett interrupted.

"I did not have sex with anyone on my other school, I'm still a virgin, God dammit!" Shit, did I just scream that out loud?

"Yeah right! You are as far from virgin as a person can come!" Jessica laughed.

"You don't fit in here, whore!" Jessica then continued. Now it was war. I screamed out and yelled one last thing before running out of there.

"Just because you're a whore don't mean I am!" Then I ran out of there to the closest girls bathroom. I locked myself in to a stall. I started cry like a baby but every time I heard the door open I became quiet and listened to the girls outside. They all believed Jessica; they thought I was a whore. Then I recognized the sound of two pairs of high heels. They belonged to Alice and Rosalie.

* * *

**APOV**

Bella came into the cafeteria screaming and pointing at Jessica.

"You filthy liar!" Bella screamed and she was now standing in front of our table, in front of Jessica. We all looked at her and so did the rest of the cafeteria.

"What? I haven't done anything!" Jessica said trying to choke a laugh.

"You told everyone here that I had sex with my old principal! It's so not true, bitch!" Bella continued to scream. Both me and Rosalie sat with our arms crossed looking at Jessica with death glares. I was on Bella's side.

"Well, that's what you told us!" Jessica said smiling.

"No, it's not!" Emmett interrupted, good boy. Jessica had been lying and now Bella look like a slutty whore in front of the entire school and town! Poor Bella.

"I did not have sex with anyone on my other school, I'm still a virgin, God dammit!" Wow, I didn't see that one coming.

"Yeah right! You are as far from virgin as a person can come!" Jessica laughed and looked at Edward who looked like he was ready to kill Jessica by now.

"You don't fit in here, whore!" Jessica then continued. Now it was war. I really hated Jessica and I could see my other sibling boil of anger.

"Just because you're a whore don't mean I am!" Bella screamed and ran out of there but I could see the tears start to fall.

We all turned our head towards Jessica.

"What?" She asked playing innocent.

"I had it with you!" Edward screamed suddenly and pushed Jessica of from our table.

"Edward, what do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"It's over, you're a crazy maniac and I never want to be seen with you again." Edward said, now in a calm voice.

Jessica just stood there stunned.

"Get out of here!" Jasper said waving his hand.

We all said goodbye to Jessica then we congratulated Edward for his break up. It couldn't been a better time.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Rosalie said when Jessica was gone and I stood up right away. It was a reflect. When girls needed to go to the bathroom we always brought someone with us. I just have no idea why we did like that.

We ran to the first bathroom we could see. It was quiet inside but we saw the strap of a black bag in the far end of the bathroom. We walked over there and Rosalie placed her hands on the knob and pulled the door towards her. It was locked, but went up smoothly.

* * *

**BPOV **

The door opened and I put my head in my hands.

"Fuck!" I said and the tears kept falling. Then I felt two pairs of arms around me and the smell of perfume hit my nose.

"It's okay Bells." Alice said. She called me Bells and I liked it.

"Why are you doing this?" I said between my sobbing.

"You're hurt and need comfort, that's why!" Rosalie stated.

"Urgh… I'm not supposed to make friends." I said looking at them.

"Aww, you see us as friends!" Alice said happily.

"Well… I don't know!" I said.

"Why are you not supposed to make friends?" Rose asked me while wiping a tear off of my cheek.

"Duh, I'm moving again as soon as they throw me out of here! I really hate the cold and water so Forks isn't a good place for me, plus my shoes get ruined." I said honestly. Alice started to cry.

"I don't want you to leave!" She said and me and Rosalie hugged her. I've never been this close to a person before.

We talked for a while and they made me promise to stay and I said I would and I wanted to! I was making friends.

"Why did you become Bitchy Bella?" Alice asked. That girl was a bit weird, but I'm not the one to say anything.

"Well, when I moved back home to Phoenix nobody saw me. I was just little blushing Bella and I wasn't so pretty either, so I did some stuff to get attention and then this is what came out!" I said pointing to myself.

"Why don't you go back?" Alice said and looked me in the eyes.

"I can't, even if I could I wouldn't do it. She's a part of me now and I can't live without her. " I said and they nodded to show me that they understood.

"But you can be both!" Alice said, suddenly happy!

"Yeah! The way you are now!" Rosalie agreed.

"Crying with makeup all over my face?" I joked and we all laughed.

"So, you really are a virgin?" Alice said and sat down with crossed legs, Rose did the same.

"Yes… I want to do it with the right guy!" I said and shrugged.

"But you made out with many guys!" Rosalie stated.

"Yeah, but when they wanted more I said no."

"So how will you know when it's the right guy?" Alice asked, clearly curious.

"When he looks at me, when he touch me and when he speaks to me. That's how I will know. I have to get all fussy in my brain when he speaks and when he touches me I have to feel sparks in my body and get butterflies in my stomach and when he looks at me I have to feel comfortable and perfect and I maybe start to blush and become a bit like my old self." And that's when I realized I was in love with Edward Cullen. I blushed.

"Bella! You're blushing!" Alice almost screamed.

"You're not in love with one of us are you!?" Rosalie asked and we started to laugh again.

"No, I just realized something!" I said and blushed even harder.

"Tell us who it is!" Alice screamed this time.

"No, it doesn't matter. He already has a girlfriend." I said gloomy.

"Edward broke up with Jessica 20 minutes ago!" Rosalie said and looked at her cell phone.

"How could you know it was him!?" I said in shock. Alice and Rosalie looked just as shocked as me.

"We didn't. I just told you he broke up with Jessica." Rosalie said. My face was red as a tomato by now.

"I like blushing Bella! She have a great style and the best taste in guys!" Alice said and held my hands.

"Urgh! That's creepy, Alice!" I said and laughed.

"What? I would date Edward and Emmett if we weren't related!" she snickered. I and Rosalie looked at each other before we started to laugh.

After 5 minutes we were back in the cafeteria with my makeup fixed and 30 minutes left of lunch.

We walked up to Edward, Emmett and Jasper who been following our steps since we walked into the cafeteria.

"There's the little virgin!" Emmett said when I sat down between Alice and Edward. I blushed again. What was happening to me? I bet Alice put a curse on me! That would be weird.

"So you really are a virgin?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

"That's too bad, I guess we can't ask you what you sounds like in bed then!" Emmett said and I just stared at them.

"W, w, why would you want to know that?" I asked.

"Cause you scream a lot and loud!" Rosalie said like it was no biggie.

"Ha… Okay, weirdest question I've got so far!" I laughed.

Edward looked at me the whole time! I got all the emotions I wanted.

We talked the entire lunch and I was very happy and I became a better person every minute and when it was time for biology I walked there with Edward.

"Sorry to hear about you and Jessica." I said trying to be nice.

"Hahaha! Yeah, I've been planning to do it for a while and when she did that to you I knew it was time! So thanks! I was really tired of her." Edward laughed. I loved his laugh.

We talked the entire biology lesson and on the way out of there. He even walked me to P.E. I laughed and talked the whole time, I was another person! I liked this girl, it was like Edward brought something good out of me. When I talked to him I couldn't help but smile the whole time.

After P.E when I was about to walk up to Alice and the rest who waited on me by my car, Mike came up to me. I was only a few feet away so they would hear what he said.

"Hey honey! So I never got an answer to my question. There is a janitors closet by the girls restroom or we could take the car to my place, or yours!" Mike said hopeful. Alice and the rest had open mouths at Mikes words.

"No thanks! I rather lick the toilet seats on the mall than have sex with you!" I said, once again bitchy.

"Don't be like that!" Mike said and reached out and grabbed my butt. I screamed but before I had the chance to do something Mike was lying on the ground and a very angry Edwards stood on Mikes place.

"You okay?" He asked calmly. I was shocked.

"Mm…" was all I could say. Alice walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"You're coming with us home!" She stated and took my car keys. She drove us to her house with Edward and Emmett in the Volvo behind us. Rosalie and Jasper took Rosalie's BMW and was probably already at the Cullen's house at the speed they drove.

We stopped in front of a big white mansion and my jaw dropped.

"You live here?" I asked while Alice gave me my keys.

"Yupp… It's not much, just home!" She said before hopping into Jasper's arms.

I spent the day at the Cullen's home. I learnt that everybody, except Emmett who was 18, was 17, just like me and that Emmett, Edward and Alice's parents were Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor and Esme was a designer. Rosalie's and Jasper's parents was the best lawyers in Seattle, but they wanted to live in a small town so they moved here when Mrs. Hale was pregnant with Rose and Jasper , so now they went on a lot of business trips in other countries and Rosalie and Jasper stayed at the Cullen's all the time. So they were just one big family.

When I learnt that I felt a bit sad. I wanted to be a part of that to.

"So where are your parents now?" I asked Alice.

"They're coming home tonight, they've been on some doctor yahoo in California." She said and smiled.

I drove home by 19.00. I would have stayed longer if I didn't have to feed Charlie.

When I came home Charlie's cruiser was standing in the driveway.

"I'm home!" I called out as soon as I entered the house. Charlie came out of the living room and he looked pretty mad.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a tense tone.

"At the Cullen's!" I said and when I was about to walk into the kitchen Charlie grabbed my arm and pulled me back in front of him.

"What?" I asked. Charlie's face was red and then he started to yell. I've never seen him so mad and I've never heard him say so much.

"Who do you think you are!" He yelled. "Rumors travel quick in this town Isabella Maria Swan and I heard what you have done!" Ow, full name treatment. He continued. "Now everybody thinks you're a whore and that effects me cause I look bad to! Go to your room and stay there, you're grounded!" He finished. I looked at him and started to yell as well.

"All those rumors was false! And you can't ground me!" I screamed to him.

"As long you live under MY roof I can ground you as much as I want!" He yelled.

"You are such a dick!" I yelled before running upstairs. I locked my bedroom door and lay down on my bed.

After been lying there for an hour I got up unlocked my door and climbed out the window with my bag on my shoulder.

I was thankful I had a big tree just outside my window so I wore a pair of sneakers now and quick jumped into my car when my feet touched the ground.

I drove t the only place I knew in this town. The Cullen's.

I drove fast and soon saw the house. I turned off my car and walked to the front door and knocked. It was eight o'clock so it was a bit late for ordinary visits but I had nowhere else to go.

A blonde beautiful man opened. That must be their father.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, is Alice home?" I said and reached out my hand. He grabbed it and smiled.

"Chief Swan's daughter! I'm Carlisle Cullen, call me Carlisle." He said before leading me inside. Just as we went inside Edward walked down stairs.

"Hey!" He said in a concerned tone. "What's wrong?"

"Is Alice home?" I asked again. Carlisle led me into the living room with Edwards walking behind us. Alice and Emmett were playing videogames while screaming at each other. A gorgeous woman sat in on of the edges of the couch and read a magazine. I presumed she was Esme. Rosalie was sitting in front of Emmett between his legs and she looked like a squished bug cause Emmett pulling his legs closer to her body and Jasper sat behind Alice moving his head from side to side so he wouldn't be hit by Alice's flying arms.

"Alice!" Carlisle said and Alice looked up and saw me.

"Bella!" She screamed and threw the control away so it landed with a thud on Emmetts head.

"Ow!" Emmett whined while rubbing his head. Jasper waved "Hi" before picking up the control to continue Alice's game.

The woman got up and so did Rosalie after struggling to get out of Emmetts strong grip and they walked up to me. Edwards sat down in the couch, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Mom, dad, this is Bella!" Alice said happily and hugged me.

"I'm Esme!" The woman said and reached out her hand. "Very nice to meet you Bella!" I smiled back at them and then I looked at Alice and Rose.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" I said in a low voice. We walked up to Alice's room and when I stepped in I got a shock. The walls were hot pink and all her details was either pink or white or another colorful color.

"Wow!" I said and sat down in the middle of Alice's big king sized bed. Alice and Rosalie rested their backs on the headboard and looked at me with serious faces.

I told them what happened at home and they gasped at the right places.

"Your father is scary!" Alice said after sitting quiet for a while.

"But this was the loudest and longest speech he ever done!" I said and when we went quiet again Esme opened the door.

"Girls, since we came home so late we made late dinner, just spaghetti and bolognaise, so come down stairs now and eat!" She commanded.

* * *

**EPOV **

I sat by the table in front of Emmett who already put food on his plate.

"Dude, we were supposed to wait for the girls!" Jasper said. And the girls stepped in.

We sat down and started to put food on our plates. My father sat on the end like always so he could see all of us and to his left sat my mother and to his right was I. Next to my mother was Emmett, it been like that since Emmett was born cause he was so messy. Emmett had Rosalie next to him and next to Rosalie was Jasper. Next to me sat Bella and Alice sat next to her.

Bella didn't pick any food and I saw my mother look at her plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

Bella looked at me with her beautiful brown puppy eyes.

"Eeh… I don't…" I finished the sentence for her.

"Eat?"

"Yeah… I ate…" Jesus, the girl didn't eat! My mother pointed to Bella's plate and Emmett grabbed it and gave it to her.

"When was the last time you ate?" My father asked, 'cause the doctor in him was now taking over. Bella blushed. Oh, I loved her blush.

"You didn't eat lunch!" Alice said and my mother started to load up food on Bella's plate.

"I ate a big bite of an apple last night…" Bella said and started to blush even harder.

"Oh my God!" Emmett said with food falling out of his mouth.

"I don't think your any help Emmett, she's just getting disgusted by you!" Rosalie said and hit Emmett in the back of his head.

"Is Bella getting disgusted by him or are you?" Jasper asked just to get hit in the back of his head.

* * *

**BPOV**

All eyes was on me, as always, but this time I didn't want it.

Esme gave me a plate filled with food.

"Here sweetie, eat!" She commanded.

"All of it?" I asked poking the food with my fork.

"Yes!" Everybody around the table said at the same time. They was still looking at me so I got stage fright.

"I won't eat if you look at me?" I said and but they didn't move so I took a bite. They relaxed and started to eat again.

So when they turned I allowed a little moan to escape my lips, this food was so good and as soon as that one little bite was down I became very hungry.

"Like it?" Alice asked, poking me with her elbow.

"Why?" I said poking her back.

"Don't think I didn't hear that little moan!" she whispered and poked me again. I blushed and the poking war broke out. We started to poke each other with our elbows and then suddenly Alice hit my nerve and it hurt like hell.

"Fuck!" I screamed out. Alice started to laugh really hard and the rest by the table looked at me. My face got red again.

"Oops!" I said and on top of that my stomach decided to make a sound.

"Eat!" Esme commanded again and everybody started to laugh now.

I ate the food on my plate and drank three glasses of coke. Really weird. I haven't drunk coke in years.

After dinner we sat in the couch and Esme served us cake. I took a big bite and ate up my cake faster than everybody else.

"Liked it?" Edward asked from beside me. God, he was hot! I was in love!

I nodded in response.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

I sang in my head. I thought the song described how I felt for Edward.

"So Bella, are you sleeping over?" Carlisle asked with raised eyebrows as I got another piece of cake.

"If it's okay!" I said and smiled."I really don't want to go home right now, or ever."

Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"You can borrow clothes till tomorrow!" Alice said and I just looked at her.

"They wouldn't fit and it's not my style!" I said honestly.

"Bitchy Bella get away!" Rosalie said holding up two fingers as a cross.

"Je ne pouvais pas y croire!" I said and smiled. Rosalie looked like a living question mark.  
**(AN: It means Don't count on it)**

"You speak French!" Esme said and smiled widely to me. I told her my story.

"Liked the cake Bells?" Emmett asked.

"You guys brought me over to the dark side of food! I usually just eat vegetables and stuff!" I laughed.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Alice screamed from the top of her lungs.

We gave her the attention.

"We could pledge to the schools talent show!" She said. Jasper, Emmett and Edward shock their heads fast. Carlisle and Esme was laughing.

"I'll do it!" Rosalie said. "I can sing "Get naked (I've got a plane) by Britney!" Rosalie giggled.

I the best song filled my head.

"I have a perfect song for me!" I said.

"I have a perfect song for you to!" Alice said.

"Hot by Avril Lavigne!" We said at the same time.

"We thought of the same song!" We said it at the same time again.

"This is creepy!" We were screaming at each other by now.

"Stop it you freak me out!" We sat down just looking at each other while the rest of the group laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we was going to sleep we had to move everyone around.

"Jasper and Rosalie usually sleep with Emmett and Alice, but I'm sure we can work it out!" Esme said.

"She can sleep in my room, I have a couch!" Edward said with a shrug. I wanted to jump up in his arms and kiss him all over his face. I would love to sleep in his room! But I couldn't show my emotions, that would be weird.

"Yes. That's a good idea! Is it okay for you Bella?" by now I wanted to scream out "YES!" but I answered calmly.

"Sure. Anywhere is fine by me." Edward gave me a crocked smile and I almost fainted and I responded it with a bigger smile.

"C'mon, I'll show you my room." He dragged me in my arm upstairs. While holding onto my arm I felt sparks!

We walked to a door at the end of the hallway. We walked inside.

I looked around his room and my eyes locked on one of his walls that was covered by shelf's.

"Wow, you got so much music!" I said and picked up one of the many CD from the shelf's.

"Yeah, that's kinda one of my hobbies." Edward smiled shyly.

"Would you mind if borrowed your shower?" I asked.

"Yeah! Sure." He opened a door in his room that led to his bathroom. He showed me where everything was before walking out, giving me some privacy.

"Call if you need anything!" He said before closing the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

I left Bella to shower in my bathroom and while she was in there my mother came in.

"Do you have an extra pillow and stuff for Bella?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid now, okay!" she was telling me not to seduce Bella, if she knew what Bella really was like. She kissed my cheek before walking out.

"EDWARD!" I heard Bella scream.

"Yes?" I asked and popped my head inside my bathroom. I saw the contour of Bella's body through the steamy glass. She had a perfect body. I stared at her body, I just couldn't take my eyes of her firm little butt.

"You know, it's not so nice to stare at girls through windows, didn't your mother ever teach you that!" Bella said. Oops, she caught me.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I don't have anything to wear! Can I borrow a shirt from you that I can sleep in?" She asked me shyly.

"Of course!" I said. I would love to give her one of my shirts and to see her sexy body in one of my tee's. I put a shirt in my bathroom before going out to change myself.

When I put on my pajama pants and just when I removed my shirt a heard the bathroom door open so I turned around. Bella's eyes got huge and her mouth hung open, just like she was about to say something. I looked at Bella the same way.

She looked very good in my clothes, sexy! Her hair was still wet and hanging on her back and you could see that it was cold in here, cause I could see her nipples through the shirt. We stood like that for a few minutes just looking at each other!

"Your bed stuff!" I said pointing at a pillow and a covering at my couch.

She shook her head, no idea why, and walked over to the couch.

"Thanks!" She said and lay down, never taking her eyes off of me. I just lay down in my big bed without caring to put a shirt on. Bella turned around so her back was facing me and then she curled up to a ball. I was watching her until I fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up by 2 am when it was freezing cold in my room. I looked at Bella and saw her shake, she was also freezing. I got up and walked over to my couch. I picked Bella up bridal style and without opening her eyes she spoke dreamy to me.

"Edward what are you doing? I was fine in the couch!" She said slurry.

"But it's cold and it will get warmer if we share the same covering and bed!" I said and lay her beautiful body down in my bed.

I lay down next to her and stared at her. Her shirt had gone up and was now ending under her boobs. I could see her bellybutton piercing and reached out my hand and stroke her stomach. I stroke my hand up to her shirt and while I took it down I stroke her stomach once again.

She moaned and then she opened her eyes a bit.

"Edward!" She said

"Mmhm…" was all I said. She put her hand on my face and spoke again.

"Sleep!" then she curled up to a ball in my arms. I actually got disappointed. She was teasing me! But I didn't argue with her tonight. I put my arms around her and lay down.

"Good night, my love!" Shit, did I just say that, I was wishing she didn't hear that!

What did I feel for Bella? She was perfect and she did stuff nobody else would ever do and the French speaking was probably one of my favorite things about her. She was beautiful, smart and a bit wild but at the same time innocent.

I didn't think more about it, I went to sleep and decided to talk to Emmett and Jasper about it in the morning, or some other time.

* * *

**Second chapter done!!!!**

**What did you think?? Review and tell us!!**

**So we will keep writing and we have a few ideas, so read and find out what they are!**

**see ya' soon!**

**// Andromeda and Sigrid**


	3. Chapter 3: A little twist

**AN: **

**Disclaimer: twilight owned by stepehine meyer not us! **

**Third chapter done! So you will understand that in this story Charlie have a lot to say! hahaha he isn't so quiet and innocent as you thought and he will be a "bad" person and so will Renee, they won't trust Bella, you see! lol! **

**Read and review!! **

* * *

BPOV

I woke up lying on Edward's naked chest. He had his arms wrapped around me and I wanted to wake up like this forever. I tried to get up but his grip was to strong.

I placed my hands on his chest ready to push up myself, but just as I pushed Edward let go of me and I flew of the bed and landed on the floor while I let out a small shriek.

"Ow!" I said in a low voice. Suddenly Edward was standing over me.

"You okay! I heard a knock and a shriek and then saw that you were gone!" He said in an amused voice.

"It's your fault!" I said as he helped me up. "If you wouldn't have let me go, I wouldn't gone flying on to the floor!"

"Okay, then I'm sorry I realized my grip on you!" He said and lifted me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he opened the door and started to walk down stairs.

"We are going to eat breakfast!" Edward answered. We walked into the kitchen where the Cullen's and Hale's already were eating pancakes, waffles and a lots of other stuff.

"Bells, you look like crap!" Emmett screamed as soon as we came in. I covered my hair with my arms and screamed.

"No you don't look like crap! Emmett why would you tell _Bella_ something like that!?" Alice said and let out a small sigh. I relaxed and Edward put me down on a chair next to him.

"Did you sleep well?" Esme asked in a motherly tone while looking at me. I liked her, she was the kind of mother I always wanted, but instead I got a mother who can't cook and who doesn't trust me.

"Yes! I never slept so good in my life!" I said honestly. Edwards chest was the best place in earth to sleep on. I loaded up fruit and waffles on a plate and started to eat and to that I drank one cup of tea and a glass of chocolate milk.

Oh my god, what's happening with me! I never ate this much breakfast before.

"YAY! Bella is eating!" Rosalie said and started to applause, soon the entire table joined in. My face got read and I buried my face in my hands.

"I'll stop eat if you keep applauding!" I said and looked seriously at them. They stopped right away and we all laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast I dug around in Alice's closet until I found a pair of black high heels that fitted, then I put on my red jeans and walked into Edward's room.

"Can I borrow a white button down shirt?" I asked in a flirty tone. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and an ordinary grey t-shirt, but he looked stunning! He looked at me. I was only wearing my low cut jeans, my high heels and a black lace bra, so Edward was staring at me with huge eyes.

"Sure!" he said in a low voice. He grabbed a shirt out of his closet and I put it on and rolled up the sleeves.

"Thanks!" I said and walked out again, to Alice's room to put on a black waist belt.

* * *

**EPOV**

Was she trying to kill me! How can she just walk I to my room without a shirt, I almost jumped her right then and there!

I walked down stairs still in shock, and I knew my family could see it.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Emmett said when I stood beside Jasper and Emmett in the living room.

"Yeah, you look like you just saw something good!" Jasper chuckled.

"Bella. Underwear. Hot!" was all I could say and that wasn't even a full sentence.

"Wow… That's the most difficult one! Rose always does that one to me when she wants to torture me!" Emmett said and sighed.

"Yupp, I know what you mean! One time Alice bought this very hot pink teddy and she was torturing me!" Jasper whined.

"Dude, our little sister!" Emmett said.

"Rose is my sister!" Jasper defended himself. And they started their "Don't talk like that about my sister"- fight, once again. They always did that, even though Rose and Alice didn't care.

"Guy's stop arguing!" My mother said as she walked into the room with our father. In just that moment Bella, Alice and Rosalie walked down the stairs. Alice wore a pair of pink jeans.

"Pink…" Jasper muttered. "Still a torture!" I laughed and felt someone watch me. I turned from Jasper just to be met by a pair of brown gorgeous eyes.

"Sorry for that in your room!" She whispered only for me to hear.

"It's more than fine!" I said and gave her a crooked smile. We smiled before getting into our cars. Rose had Emmett in her car and Alice wanted to go with Bella so I was left with Jasper.

"Wanna race?" Alice screamed from the passenger seat in Bella's car. They turned on some girly music and Bella drove away quick and fast. Rosalie was right behind her and I saw Emmett scream beside Rosalie as he tried to fasten his seat belt. I looked at Jasper and he nodded. No way in hell we would lose to girls!

I stomped on the gas and we were off.

Our three cars were driving close and we were close to school now.

Suddenly I heard sirens behind us. I slowed down when I saw the police cruiser and drove into the side. The two in front of me did the same.

"Shit man! We are in trouble now!" Jasper said in a low tone.

* * *

**BPOV **

I recognized that police car behind us to well and just as I was thinking that Charlie hopped out of the car and walked over to Edwards Volvo. He talked to the guys for a second and then all three of them walked over to Rosalie's BMW and she and Emmett hopped out and followed Charlie to my car.

Charlie looked furious when he opened my door. Alice went out of the car with quick steps and walked over to her sibling behind Charlie.

"Isabella Maria Swan!" Charlie screamed. "Where the hell have you been the whole night?"

Oh, full name treatment again. This sucked.

"Duh! At the Cullen's!" I said honestly. If Charlie became angrier his head would explode.

And he started to scream again. I couldn't care less.

"I grounded you yesterday and you run of to someone else and then I caught you driving too fast! You are an embarrassment to both me and your mother, Isabella." I was on the edge of crying but I sucked it up and put on my poker face.

"Are you done!" I asked in a bored voice but on the inside blushing Bella was crying.

"Not that tone to me young lady! You are going to do what I say and if you don't you have to deal with the consequences." Charlie yelled and I saw the Cullen's and Hale's look at me with terrified faces. I was sitting with my legs outside of my car and I could easily kick Charlie between his legs, on his privates, right now, that's how mad I was.

Charlie wasn't done with his yelling.

"This town have been perfect when you weren't around and then you suddenly show up and you aren't a good person Isabella, with all of the things you have done! You can't just go around and think you own everything! I heard what you wore on your P.E lesson and that's not acceptable." Charlie was right now kicking on someone who was already lying down. He made me feel ugly and like I was a bad person. Maybe Jessica was right the other day, maybe I just was a whore who didn't fit in anywhere.

I got up from my car, not wanting the bad things about me to be true and I was standing in the same height as Charlie cause I wore my heels.

"Is there something else you want to tell me? Are you more disappointed in me?" I asked with my angry and bitchy voice.

"Do you even know that I'm a straight A student? Mom doesn't! You two just see the bad things about me!" I said and then I pushed Charlie away from me. He almost fell to the ground but I could totally see the vein in his head get bigger by the second.

Oops!

I smiled at Charlie and then I got into my car again and drove away. I saw Charlie say something to Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett in the review mirror before they got into their car's and started to follow me.

I stomped on the gas and was soon out of the freaking town. I drove to Port Angeles and I was there in 40 minutes.

I drove down to the beach and walked out of my car.

It was nobody there but me so I sat down in the sand and took of my shoes. I put my feet in the cold water and started to cry. I let everything out.

I was a disappointment and an embarrassment to my parents and they didn't even care about my perfect grades, just my problems.

It was in the middle of February and the water was freezing cold and I already lost the feeling in my feet, but I didn't lose the feeling in my heart, no matter how much I cried.

I sat on the beach crying until it started to rain. Then everything went black.

I fell asleep with my feet in the water and a soaring heart.

* * *

**EPOV **

We followed Bella to Port Angeles then we lost her. Damn she was a fast driver.

I called Rosalie and Alice who was now driving the BMW.

"Yes, what is it?" Rosalie asked in a tense tone. She and Alice were scared to death and they weren't the only ones. I wanted to send out a search patrol for Bella, just to know she was okay!

"Have you seen her car yet?" I asked.

"I see it, I see it!" She screamed.

"Where?" I screamed back.

"Oh, I'm just practicing for when I really see it!" She said and I wanted to scream at her for doing that.

"Give Alice the phone!" I growled at Rosalie.

"Mmhm!" Alice whined. She thought it was her fault that Bella ran away, cause she was the one suggesting the race. Okay, it was her fault, I just didn't tell her that.

"Have you seen the car yet?" I asked just as we passed an empty beach.

"There!" Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie screamed at the same time so I almost got deaf. It was raining now and we parked our cars next to Bella's empty car and we ran down to the beach.

The wind was blowing and it wasn't easy to see. But I saw her. Bella's small body was lying by the water and she was rolled up like a ball and she was barefoot.

I told the others where she was before picking her up in my arms. Bella's body was cold but I could feel her heart beat against my chest. She was just sleeping.

I ran to my siblings and gave Jasper Bella's car key so he and Alice could drive it back home. Rosalie got into her car and was driving away from the parking lot as soon as possible. Emmett drove my car as I sat in the back seat with Bella in my arms. We drove home in record time and lay Bella down in the couch.

Rosalie had called our father and he was ready to take care of Bella. When my father started to work the rest of us stood behind the couch looking down with anxious looks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella woke up fast and started to whine about how cold it was.

"Shit, can someone give me a blanket or something!" She said, it was so typical Bella.

Alice jumped over the couch and landed on Bella and started to hug her.

"I said blanket not Alice!" Bella said when she tried to breath.

"You scared me to death today so you just have to settle with me!" Alice said in her angry voice.

"We called the school today saying you wouldn't show up and then Charlie called and said that he pulled you over for speeding!" My mother said and she sounded angry.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she said and walked over so she was standing beside my father and Bella and Alice was sneaking over the couch and stood now beside me and my siblings.

"Driving too fast and ditching school!" My father said and looked very disappointed.

"Charlie told us about Bella's manners and how she usually behaves and we" my mother continued pointing to her and our father. "We don't think you should hang out with Bella anymore. Thanks to her you got pulled over by the cops and we don't like that!" She looked at Bella now.

"Bella, we don't want you to feel bad, we are sure you can be a nice girl, but as long as you behave bad, you are not allowed to spend time with our children!" My father said in a calm voice. Bella looked down in the floor and Alice was crying.

"Maybe you should go!" My mother never acted like this before, she just thought Bella was a bad influence, but we knew better! Bella looked at my parents now with tears in her eyes.

* * *

BPOV

They were sending me home. I didn't want to go home, not now!

"Please, not home! I can't go home!" I said in a low whisper. My heart fell and I knew my hope of becoming a better person disappeared.

"Why not? What can be so bad at home?" Esme asked in a tense tone.

"Her father is a freak!" Rosalie shouted and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Don't fight because of me!" I said and put on my poker face once again. "Like I already told you guys, I shouldn't make friends here; I will be gone in a few weeks! And I have far more important things than too "hang out" with a group of losers!" I walked out of the house with my stuff and when I saw Alice and Edward's face my heart broke and drove home in tears. Halfway home I had to stop cause I couldn't see anything but was driving again after 5 minutes.

Bitchy none eating Bella was back!

* * *

**AN: You didn't see that one coming, did 'ya!!! hahahaha Bitchy none eating Bella is back!**

**She was so fun writing so we didn't want her to become "good" so early in the story! Don't worry, it will be fun and we promise that Esme and Carlisle will like Bella later, they just belived Charlie and Bella will still be a little nice to the Cullens and Hales!!! **

**R****eview!!**

**// Andromeda & Sigrid!! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: A bit hungover

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Twilight, bummer.... :) **

**But we are done with chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! in this chapter you get to know more about Bella and what Edward feels for her!!! yay! **

**plus Esme and Carlisle are good agian! **

**Read and review!! **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Alice ran upstairs crying. She knew the real Bella and was hurt by the way our parents treated her.

Rosalie ran after her and Emmett was fuming and walked upstairs with Jasper.

"It seems as if we were right!" My mother said and looked at my father who was nodding.

"No, you were wrong!" I hissed to them.

"What did you say?" My father said and walked up to me. He was now standing in front of me and my mother was behind him.

"You didn't have right when it comes to Bella, she is just so tired of people only seeing the bad things in her, so she got upset, once again!"I was screaming now.

"Don't use that tone to your father, young man!" My mother said in a decisive tone.

"I will talk like that if I want to!" I said and when I walked away my father grabbed my wrist and held it in a tight grip.

"Apologize to your mother, or there will be hell to pay, Edward Anthony Cullen." My father hissed. I sighed and withdrew my wrist out of his grip before running upstairs, closing and looking my bedroom door.

Parents, no wonder Bella was like she was! Even the nicest one's can be complete jerks!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CPOV**

I turned to my wife.

"What should we do?" I asked. Esme looked at me and smiled.

"We should talk to him. I think he felt more than friendship for Bella." She said and we walked upstairs hand in hand.

"Maybe we was too hard on her!" She said and looked at me with terrified eyes.

"No! We can't have her running around and ruin the family's good name, we did the right thing!" I kissed her cheek before knocking on Edward's door. This would be awkward.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had fallen asleep right on my bed without taking of my clothes or makeup so when I woke up I looked like shit.

I took a long hot shower before putting on makeup and I put on very showing but sexy clothes.

I wore a pair of blue very low cut jeans and a black shirt with a grey skull that showed the beginning of my belly and gave me a big cleavage. My bellybutton piercing was a blue sapphire, my birthstone and to that I wore a pair of grey high heels.

I picked up my bag and pulled out my grey shirt that I had on the other day, I put it in the laundry basket, I would have to do the laundry soon, then I picked up Edward's shirt.

My heart started to hurt when I touched it and when the smell of him hit my nose I almost started to cry. Put the shirt and Alice's stuff under my bed, so I would forget them!

I drove to school while listening to Breaking Benjamin at the highest volume.

I put my car in an empty spot and stepped out. When I walked in to the school I saw the headboard in front of me. That's where the sign up for the talent show should be.

When I got over there I pushed away two girls who was in my way before picking up a pencil to write down my name. That's when I saw it.

Alice Cullen and under her name, Rosalie Hale. I would have competition, but I wouldn't sing _Hot_ anymore. Yesterday I wrote my own song and at a moment like that I'm really glad I took guitar lessons in France. After my first lesson I would go to the music room and get my shit done.

I wrote my name under Jessica Stanley's name and the bell rang. Math, I hate math.

The first lesson went by fast and I didn't even look at Rosalie who looked very upset.

I was planning on ditching my next class and I walked to the music hall. The school band was practicing and that suited me just perfect.

"Hi guys!" I said in a sexy and flirty tone as I walked in. Thank God there were no girls in the band.

"Are you playing on the schools talent show?" I asked and they nodded. "Good!"

I looked into the eyes of the band "leader" and spoke to him.

"I want you guys to learn this, and know it by heart!" I said and showed my notes in his stomach.

"Yes ma'am!" He said and looked at it.

"There's no name to the song?" the guy asked and looked at my papers.

"Yes, there is, but I'm the only one who knows it and I don't want anybody to see the lyrics either so that's why it's only the notes on the paper!" I stated before leaning closer to him.

"What's your name?" I asked. He stuttered when he answered me.

"Alec!" He said.

"So Alec, learn it by heart and do not question it! Okay!" I said before walking out of there, leaving the guys stunned. I was the best!

I ditched all my classes until it was lunch by sitting in the girls bathroom on the sink while reading and doing my homework.

When it was lunch I bought a bottle of water and sat down by an empty table. Some girls came over to me, hoping they could sit with me.

"No!" Was all I said before opening my water and drank. They still didn't leave.

"What is it?" I said. "Don't you understand English?"

"But we have to share the tables!" A red head in the group said.

"Do I look like I care? I don't share things, so why don't you just take your little asses as far away from me as possible, before I kick them!" I said in a calm voice while giving them a death glare. They walked away whispering about me.

When lunch was over I dragged my feet to biology. I really didn't want to see Edward, but I guess I had to. Biology was after all my favorite subject, cause I was so good at it.

I sat down next to Edward and totally ignored him. I saw him looking at me the entire lesson, but I kept looking forward. I was nervous and I knew that if I looked at him, I would blush. Plus I didn't know what to say, so I would probably stutter if I opened my mouth. It was like I didn't have anything important to say. Damn, my performance at the talent show would be perfect. If I only dared to do it.

I wanted to say something, I was searching for the words inside of my head, cause I know he was worth everything. I could give my life for him. But why was it like this? I just couldn't tell him how I felt.

Jesus, I was in love with the man and to be honest, this is my first crush ever and I knew that I wasn't good enough.

But I'm Bella Swan, I wouldn't let myself get heartbroken.

When I was driving home I sang to myself, my own song. I had a beautiful voice, that's at least what people tell me.

When I came home I did the laundry and then Charlie's dinner, he got a sandwich with a piece of dry cheese and ham. I was still mad at him and I gave him the silent treatment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by and I still hadn't spoken to Charlie or the Cullen's and the Hale's. I didn't speak to anyone. But it was finally Saturday. I slept until it was 1 pm and then I took a long shower.

When I came down stairs Charlie had left me a note saying he would be gone till Monday on a fishing trip with his old friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I would be home alone. But I picked up the note and lit a match. Then I put the note on fire.

"This is how much I care about you, Charlie!" I said and then I threw the note in the sink. When I was done with my makeup and dressing for the day I got into my car. I didn't know where to drive, I just couldn't stay home.

I drove to Port Angeles and I saw a small dance studio and I went in there. I saw five girls in shorts and short tops dancing to "S_hawty get loose" _by Lil mama.

I got in and they stopped.

"Hey, girl! You are not allowed to be here!" A brunet said walking up to me.

"I think I can!" I said with confidence. The other four girls walked up behind the obviously oldest one, the brunet.

"No, this is a private studio and we aren't looking for pledges!" the smallest girl in the group said. I smiled, they were bitchy, just like me! I would fit in here.

"I'm Bella!" I said and walked past them to the dance floor.

"So are you a dancer?" One of them asked.

"No, not really, but when I lived in Phoenix I danced three times every week and I was the best!" I said honestly and smiled at the memory.

"What kind of dance?"

"Everything, pussycat, hip hop and pole dancing. I also took some strip aerobic classes." I said while taking of my jacket.

"Really?" The brunet asked.

"Mmhm!" I said and fixed my clothes. I took of my cardigan and leggings so I only was wearing a midnight blue top, a black very short skirt and a pair of black high heeled boots. I let my hair out of the ponytail and walked over to the girls again.

"Okay, show us what you got! If we like it, show us the steps and you can stay!" The brunet said. I walked over to their stereo and chose a song. I chose "_Run the Show"_ by Kat DeLuna. I walked out to the middle of the dance floor and the girls sat down, resting their back against the mirrors.

"Show us what you got!" The brunet said and pushed play. I started to dance.

* * *

**EPOV **

Bella hadn't been looking at us the entire week and to cheer Alice up, we only had one thing left. Go shopping in Port Angeles. It was something we all feared, but it had to be done!If shopping didn't cheer her up, nothing would.

It was Saturday and the sun was shining. We drove to Port Angeles in two cars, guys in one, girls in one.

"Let's park by Sales et Méchants studio!" Alice said over the phone to me.

"Sure, but why?" I asked.

"I have a feeling it will be full in town! Plus, it's closer to the mall anyway!" She giggled. My sister was special. We parked by the dance studio and Emmett did like he always did when we drove over here.

He was out of thefaster than anyone else and pressed his nose against the studios window. He told Rosalie that he like to see which music they listened to, but to us he said something different. The girls were hot dancers.

But this time, Emmett ran back to me as fast as he ran away.

"Dude, you got to see this! All of you have to see this!" We walked over to the window of Sales et Méchants studio and at first I didn't see a thing , but then I saw it. She was shaking her hips and swinging her hair.

"Is that Bella!" Alice and Rosalie screamed at the same time.

All I did was nod, with my mouth open in shock. She stopped dancing and the girls sitting by the mirror applaud. One of them saw us and pointed so the other girls looked as well. Bella looked and changed from happy to furious and blushing. She walked towards the door……

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew I was blushing, but They just saw me dance like that.

"What are you doing here!" I screamed as I walked out.

"We were just asking you the same thing!" Jasper answered.

I gave them my famous death glare.

"Still waiting!" I said when they didn't answer.

"We are going to shop! How about you?" Edward asked in his velvet tone. I almost fainted again.

"Dancing. And if you're just going to shop, why don't you guys just leave me alone and do just that, shop! If your parents find out that you talked to me, they will kill you!" I said and had to fight the urge to hug them and cry all of my pain away.

"Sorry to bother you, we are just passing through!" Alice said and as they walked pass me she gave me a hug but I didn't hug her back. When Edward, who walked past me last, he stroke my arm and I got that electric feeling and sparks in me again. Like I was meant to be with him! I didn't want a broken heart so I let him go, I couldn't do anything about the wounds and bruises that were already there, they would probably heal after a while.

I walked down to the girls again.

"Who were they?" the brunet asked.

"I really don't want to talk about that!" I said and they let it pass.

"So, I'm Heidi!" The brunet said and shook my hand. Then she continued.

"This is Jane!" She said pointing to the smallest one.

"This is Kate!" She said to a blonde and very cute girl.

"and this is Irina!" Irina shook my hand and smiled a little shyly.

"And I'm Tanya!" The last of the girls said and smiled widely to me."You are a great dancer!"

I taught the girls my dance and when I was done and we were exhausted Tanya pulled her bag towards her. We resting against the mirror and our bodies were sweaty. Tanya pulled out bottles of alcohol and the night began.

The entire night we played music and danced while drinking. And I ended up telling them about myself and about my life. They were good girls and they didn't have it so good at home either.

Tanya and Kate were sisters and their mother was a drunk and their father was dead. So that's how they could get the alcohol so easy.

Irina lived with her grandmother and she always loved to dance so when she found the studio she got very happy, and once you got to know her she wasn't so shy and innocent.

Jane however was the youngest and the craziest. Her parents are very rich and good people, but just cause Jane loved to dance and do the stuff they hated they treated her a bit bad. Like when they had guest over they pretended that Jane didn't exists so they got really happy when she found the studio. They still love her like crazy and she's really spoiled and she loves her life.

Heidi opened the studio the day her mother died. She is 19 and when her mother died in cancer she wanted to make her mother's last wish come true, to live the life she always wanted. Since Heidi inherited the studio from her mother and lived in the apartment above she knew exactly what to do. The studio was only open on nights and on weekends, cause Heidi worked as a hair dresser.

But this place really helped these girls. They are a family and they love each other and when they heard about me they let me in as well. Without the studio these girls would have the worst life and thanks to Heidi they can have fun. I wouldn't leave these girls so soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, well afternoon and decided to text Charlie so he knew where I was. I told him I wouldn't be home until tomorrow.

My head felt like someone hit me with a pan over and over again, pain! I had been lying on the floor in the studio with Heidi's butt as a pillow. She was a dancer so it wasn't so soft. Music was still plying from last night and I sat up, I had the worst pain in my back as well.

"Good mornin." Kate said beside me. She had been lying on an empty bottle and she had "Bitch" written on her forehead.

"Nice!" I giggled.

"What?" She asked. I pointed to her head and told her what is said. We both burst out laughing so we woke everyone else up.

"Can't you be a little quiet!" Heidi said and got up. We ate breakfast and after a calm afternoon we started to dance again and after that we did the same as the other night. We drank until we fell asleep on the studio floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up by the sun shining through the windows and it gave me the worst headache. Why did the sun have to shine today of all days.

I looked at the watch.

"Shit!" I screamed. I started school in an hour. I woke Heidi up and she let me borrow her shower and some clean clothes. I still felt like hell when I was done, but at least I looked good.

I wore my boots and a pair of old jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a low v-shaped cleavage.

"Nice!" Heidi said smiling.

"Thanks!" I said in a rusty and husky voice. "Shit, you can totally tell that I'm hangover!" I said and giggled a bit. I got the girls numbers and then I drove home fast to get my bag.

I was in school by second period, that's pretty damn good!

When I got into English everyone was already there. I sat down at my empty spot in the back and I saw Jasper, who I had this class with, looking at me. He sat two rows in front of me and had to turn around when the teacher asked him something.

The teacher talked about some boring stuff and then I heard y name being called.

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan? Do you know the answer Miss Swan?"

"What? What? I asked, still in a husky and rusty voice.

"I asked you a question!" He was looking mad now and I looked down while rubbing my temples.

"Yes, I got that! But I didn't hear what you said!" I said with a shrug.

"I asked you if you could five irregular verbs!"

"Burst, flung, ground, sawed, tore!" I answered quickly. That was the easiest homework we ever got.

"Good!" the teacher got back to his desk looking very annoyed that I could answer.

* * *

**EPOV**

I stroke her arm as I walked past her and I felt sparks in my fingers. Weird.

"We're not gonna let her ruin our shopping day!" Rosalie said and smiled at Alice.

"Your right, but I still feel a bit said. Bella is lying to herself, I now the real her and I won't stop hoping that she can change, no matter what our parents say!" Alice said and hopped into the mall. Yes, she hopped.

We were spending our entire day at the mall and on our way back to the car me and Emmett had to carry the bags cause Jasper was giving Alice a piggy ride on his back and Rosalie shouldn't carry bags, she was a woman! That was the worst excuse I ever heard but she also treated to not have sex with Emmett for a month if he didn't carry her bags and since Emmett always gets tortured when Rosalie say something like that, and keep it, Emmett picked up her bags and was carrying more bags than anyone.

When we walked past the dance studio we saw Bella dance again. She really was trying to kill me.

"Dude, just forget about her!" Jasper said when he caught me looking at her. They didn't know how I felt for her, so I couldn't just let her go.

"Yeah, she doesn't care about us anyway!" Emmett said and gave my back a hit so I started to walk again.

"He's right you know, Edward! Even I have to forget her!" Alice said and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I can't… I just have to be close to her!" I said and they looked at me. The bags where loaded in the cars and they were all standing in front of me.

"You love her, don't you?" Alice said without hesitation. I just nodded. My twin sister knew me to well so lying would be a stupid idea.

"Yes, I do! And that day when she just left like that, mom and dad talked to me…" I said and told them what happened that night.

_Flashback _

_I heard a knock on my door but ignored it. I was too depressed to talk right now. _

"_Edward, sweetie, let us in!" My mother said in a sweet voice. I sighed and unlocked the door, before throwing myself in my bed again. Last night I shared my bed with my Bella and now it felt so empty. _

"_Honey, we have to talk about it." My mother continued. _

"_Why? Is there really anything you can say?" I asked with my head in the pillow Bella slept on. The pillow smelled just like Bella, very sweet, and it hurt in me. _

"_Yes! We want to know how you feel about her." My father said and that shocked me. _

"_Why?" I asked and sat next to my mother on the edge of my bed. _

"_Do you love her?" My mother asked and took my hands in hers. _

_I nodded. _

"_It's weird, cause I have only known her for like three days and.." I sighed and my mother stroke my cheek._

"_That's all it takes!" She said. _

"_So when did you realize it" My father asked and he took the chair by my desk and placed it in front of me. He sat down and they were both looking at me. _

"_When I slept with her!" I said honest. _

"_You did what!" My mother screamed._

"_We slept together last night! It was freezing cold so Bella and I were sharing my bed. What did you think!" I said and I knew exactly what they thought. _

"_oh, I'm sorry! It just sounded a bit wrong!" My mother said and she looked over to my father and they both relaxed. _

"_But you are still wrong about Bella!" I said and they sighed before speaking. _

"_Edward, chief Swan told us about her and we believe him!" My father said._

"_Yes, but did you become friends with her? No! She is just bitchy Bella when something is hard, she doesn't want people to see her weak side and she became bitchy Bella cause nobody saw her. She was invisible but really she is shy, blushing, sweet, nice and smart. She's a straight A student. But everybody just focus on the bad stuff and the outside without even considering how she is on the inside. You have to dig deeper to find who she really is!" I said and my parents nodded._

"_We could give her a chance, if she need our help. I don't want send people away, and if you love Bella, we will try to make her a better person." My mother said and my father nodded in agreement._

"_If she will talk to us again. She doesn't want to get hurt and we hurt her bad tonight, so we just have to see." I said and felt a tear fall down my cheek. My mother was also crying when she gave me a tight hug. _

"_I'm sorry Edward! Try to get her back, I want you to be happy and if Bella makes you happy then we just have to trust you!"_

"_I do think it's love, cause when I touch her I feel sparks and I can't help but smile when she is around. And she was sleeping on my chest the entire night and I never slept so good in my life!" I said and my mother laughed. _

"_Yes, you did look happy!" My father said and tousled my hair. _

"_Sweetie if you love her you have to have faith and you can't let her go or stop hoping! If it's meant to be you will be together, just look at your brother and sister. Rosalie and Jasper are not like Emmett and Alice at all, but together they are perfect!" She smiled and they walked out of my room._

_End of flashback _

"So, you love her!" Alice said and hugged me.

"Yupp, pretty much!" I said and stroke Alice's hair.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

We started to laugh.

"Can we talk about it at home?" they all nodded and we got into our cars.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire weekend got fast and it became Monday to soon.

I spend my Sunday playing on my piano, I was playing a new song that reminded me of Bella and it made me happy to play. I only hope I would have the chance to play it for her one time.

My entire family supported me when it came to Bella, they all would help me. But we knew it would be hard, so we decided to "look over" Bella and report her behavior against us. Rosalie and Jasper was first since Rose had Math with her and Jasper had English.

"So?" I asked Rose as we walked together to our next lesson.

"She wasn't there! I'm sorry, but we still have Jasper! I told him to keep an extra eye on her." She said and we walked into class but I couldn't get Bella out of my mind.

* * *

BPOV

Jasper was staring at me the entire lesson. I just wanted to go over to him and turn his head around.

But I didn't.

The morning went by slowly and I felt very sick and bad. This was the worst hangover I ever had.

Before lunch I was by my locker, which still had those little messages on it, to leave some books when I got a text from Tanya.

_Hey Babe!_

_We are going to the Victoria secret sale this _

_afternoon, wanna join? _

_Love Tanya_

I sighed before writing back.

_Hi sweetie!_

_I can't join, do not have any money :(_

_But see 'ya guys soon!_

_Love Bells_

This sucked. I really wanted new sexy underwear. My cell phone started to buzz again and I got five texts and it said the same thing in all of them.

_Please!!!!!! :)_

I smiled at my new friends and replied.

_I'll see what I can do! _

Then like a gift from God a guy walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm Taylor!" He said and smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked and looked him up and down. He was a big guy and kind of cute, but he was nothing like Edward.

Stop it Bella, you are not allowed to think of him!

My eyes locked on Taylor's right pocket. That guy should be more careful with his money. A couple of dollar was sticking up and I could easily take them.

"So, I hear you are a player and was just wondering if you wanted to play with me!" He asked and pushed me up against my locker. Perfect.

"I don't wanna play with you, ever, but I can give you a kiss to remember me by!" My right hand went to his hair and I started to make out with him as my left hand went to his right pocket. I took the money and put them in my bra. Taylor thought I did something else and his hand's that had been on either side of my head went to my hips. I pushed him off of me.

"Now leave before I puke on you!" I said and Taylor left me, smiling widely.

I picked up my money and smiled. There was more than a 100 bucks in here!

"Looks like I will be getting new underwear after all!" I said and picked up my phone just in time to see Emmett and Jasper walk towards me.

I wrote a quick "I'll be at the studio by 3!" to Tanya before Emmett had me pushed up against my locker.

"What's with the guys here? This is the second time in three minutes that someone has me pushed up against a locker." I smiled at Emmett and Jasper spoke.

"We saw what you did with Taylor!" he said and looked at me with very angry eyes.

"So?" I said not really caring.

"You took the guys money! We can't let you do that!" Emmett said.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked and was very happy that I had my money in my bra.

"We're going to take them back and give them to Taylor!" Jasper stated.

I sighed and smiled.

"To bad I won't give them to you and if your girlfriend caught you with your hands in my bra, they would kill you!" I said and Emmett loosened the grip of me.

"Your bra? Dammit!" He said and let me down.

"Yupp, but don't you worry, I will use them for a good case! It's not every day a girl needs new sexy underwear and there's a sale on Victoria Secret!" I said and laughed.

"Do not tell Alice that!" Jasper said and looked terrified.

"Oh, I can't promise anything!" Then I walked away, into the cafeteria and bought a bottle of water. When I stood in the line so I could pay I suddenly felt a cold breath behind me.

"What did you do in Port Angeles?" Edward asked me. I swallowed my tears that was about to fall and turned around.

"That's none of your business!" I said.

"You're hangover, aren't you?" He asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe!" I said and paid for my water.

"Bella you can't live like this! In the end you will feel very bad and probably be a drunk!" He whispered to me. He gave me a note.

"If anything happens and you need help, there's my phone number!" then he walked away.

* * *

**That was chapter 4!!!! Was it good?? **

**I hope so cause we worked our butts off and stayed up later than we were allowed to last night just to write! 2 hours longer.. It was 3 am when we went to bed! and it was done tonight! yay!! **

**review, review, review!!!! **

**love Andromeda & Sigrid!! **


	5. Chapter 5: A disaster

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.

**Sorry we haven't published in a while, but you got to understand.**

**It'ssummer and we have a break, so we won't just write all day! The radiation from the computer won't give us a tan! :) **

**But next chapter is out and I (Andromeda) who wrote it, must confess. It's not the best chapter but the next one WILL be better, promise!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

BPOV

I drove to Port Angeles while listening to some good music.

I was singing and "dancing" to _G.N.O_ by Miley Cyrus when I drove into the studios parking lot.

"Ready to go?" Heidi asked when I stepped out of my car.

"Yes!" I said and smiled.

"Is this your car?" Kate asked and touched my baby with her fingertips. I laughed.

"Yes, this is the car my mother's husband gave me!" they nodded to show me that they understood.

We walked over to the mall and entered Victoria Secret. I found many things that I liked and I bought five things. A very hot and cute baby doll and four sets of lingerie.

"Finding anything Irina?" I asked when I walked up to her.

"Yes, could you come with me to the dressing rooms?" she asked and showed me a very cute set of a pink bra and thongs. I gave my bag to Heidi, who was waiting outside with Tanya and Kate.

"Sure." When we walked over to the dressing rooms Irina almost fell over me, but I caught her.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded before walking into the dressing room. She showed me her underwear when they were on and they looked perfect on her slim and pale body.

"I'm just gonna change back to my normal clothes!" She said and walked in again. I was waiting outside and after five minutes I got bored by sit and wait.

"Irina! Are you done?" I called out but nobody answered.

"Irina?" I tried to open her stall but she locked the door.

"Irina, you are scaring me, open up!" I was screaming right now and I felt the panic rising. The only thing I wanted right now was Irina to open the door and surprise me, and I hated surprises.

I pulled the door open and Irina's body fell down to the floor. I screamed and some people came running in.

"IRINA!!!!" I screamed and cried while holding her body close to mine. The rest happened so fast. Someone called the ambulance and they brought Irina to the hospital. Heidi was hugging me tight in the backseat of my car while Tanya drove. Kate had gone with Irina in the ambulance and they were already there.

"She's going to be okay!" Heidi comforted me, but I knew that she was lying, the tears falling down on my head was only proof number one. Irina wasn't okay, she could die.

When we arrived to the hospital Heidi called Irina's grandmother and then we sat inside the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to tell us whether Irina was going to make it or not.

"Nanny!" Heidi said and released her grip on me. We had been sitting in one of the couches and Tanya and Kate was sharing another couch. Heidi got up and hugged the old woman called Nanny.

"Bella, this is Irina's grandmother, we call her Nanny." Heidi introduced us.

"Nanny, this is Bella. She was with Irina when it happened." Heidi said and Nanny came up to me.

"I'm really sorry we had to meet in this situation, but I want you to know that I'm really happy that one of Irina's friends was with her!" Nanny said and hugged me. I started to cry even harder.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it from happening! She was in the dressing room and when I called for her she didn't answer, I was so scared." I said and Nanny understood.

"Girls, there is something Irina hasn't told you." Nanny said and motioned for Tanya, Kate and Heidi to sit down beside me.

"Last month Irina was diagnosed with a heart disease and it was a bad one. If she missed to take her medicine on day she could die!" Nanny said and we all went quiet.

"So that's what she has been hiding." Kate said and was about to say something else when a doctor walked over to us.

"Ladies. Irina is in a coma and we don't know if she will make it. She is okay now, but if that doesn't change we don't know what will happen." The doctor said and that was it for me.

I told them I was sorry before getting to my car. I drove home in tears and the entire time I held the note Edward gave me in my hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I stepped out I saw Charlie's cruiser in the drive way.

"He won't believe me." I stated. I sighed before walking inside.

When I came inside Charlie was placed in the couch in front of the TV.

"So you're back now!?" He said and looked at me. "What happened, you look like crap."

"Nothing." I walked upstairs leaving Charlie mad again.

I took a long shower then I went to bed and fell asleep right away.

_I was walking down a long hallway at the hospital. Everything was in white and I was all alone. _

_Suddenly I heard a whispering voice and some buzzing from a machine. I walked closer to the sound, I couldn't stop myself. _

_I heard the whispering. It was a girls voice and she said "Why me? Why me?" over and over again. Her voice was cold and it gave me goose bumps._

_In the end of the long hallway was a door, which I opened. Suddenly the whispering voice was screaming at me and it was a horrible sound and a girl who wore a white hospital gown came closer to me, like a ghost. Her hair was hanging in her face but I could see that her eyes were black as coal._

_I tried to back away and go through the door again but it was gone. Now it was just me and the girl in complete darkness, but I could see her. It was almost as she was glowing. She was standing close to me when she raised her head and I saw her face. _

_She was pale and looked dead and it took a while for me to figure out that I was staring at Irina. I started to scream and tried to run away but she caught up with me. _

"_Why did you do it? It's your fault!" She screamed and I stopped my running. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find Irina. I turned around, there she was, smiling a creepy smile. She came closer and it all went black._

I woke up screaming and pushed my head down in my pillow. I cried and didn't stop the tears. It was my fault.

I looked at my alarm clock and it showed 5 am. I could go up now so I did. I grabbed a romance book and started to read. I read until the sun started to rise and was happy that the sun decided to show today.

I had so much on my mind right now. Next Friday was the talent show so I only had eleven days to practice, Irina was in a coma, I was confused and totally in love with a very nice guy. It was too much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove to school the next day feeling down. I wanted to see Irina and see how she felt. Heidi, Jane, Kate and Tanya all texted me and said that she was fine, but I had to see for myself, the dream was one of the reasons. It really felt like it all was my fault.

The stupid day started and texted Jane all the time. She was at the hospital with Irina, but I'm pretty sure she was lying to me. She said that nothing had changed. It just felt wrong.

"So, today we will do different exercises. We have five stations." The P.E teacher said in my last period. I wore a black sport bra and a pair of red short mini shorts.

"On station one, its rope climbing! Climb the rope to the top. Station two, push up's, station three sit up's…." He babbled on and when we were done we all split up, five or six by every station.

"Rope climbing!" Mike chipped behind me. I saw Jessica Stanley nod.

"Can you do it?" I asked them and the group I was in all shook their heads. "I'll show you how to do it." I got up and started to climb. I know it looked sexy, cause when I looked down all eyes was on me and the guys were drooling and the girls was obviously jealous.

"Miss Swan!" The teacher screamed and I slid down, with my head first and only holding on with my feet.

"Yes?" I asked when my face was in the same height as the teacher.

"Principal, now!" He screamed and I got out of there. First I changed to my regular clothes, a jeans skirt and a long sleeved v-necked shirt.

Then I snuck out of the school. No way I would go to the principal's office.

I took my car to Port Angeles and met up with my new best friends.

"How is she?" I asked when I entered Irina's room. She was pale and she was connected to a bunch of machines. I got tears in my eyes and stroke my palm over her forehead.

"Nothing has changed." Heidi said and gave me a tight hug.

"And there's nothing we can do?"

"No, the doctor said we just have to wait and see." Tanya said as she and Kate sat in the couch in front of Irina's bed.

Irina's room was very light. The wall in front of the door was covered with windows and her bed was white, just like everything else at this hospital.

I spent the day there and at seven I drove home again. I had actually had a great day.

Even though Irina was in a coma, we still laughed and danced, without music that is, and we had fun. Jane said that she "read" somewhere that people in coma can hear you, so we acted as normal as possible.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked when I came in. He sat in the kitchen with a pizza box in front of him.

"Nowhere." I said and walked towards the fridge.

"Argh! Can you just please tell me where you've been, Isabella? I got a call from your school this afternoon where they said that your gym teacher send you to the principal's office and you never showed, why?" Charlie asked and I sighed.

"He told me to climb the ropes and when I did and came to the top on my first try, cause I know how to climb the stupid things, he yelled at me and send me to the principal, it was so unfair." I said and Charlie nodded.

"And I went to Port Angels."

"You've been there a lot lately, why?"

"What's up with this third degree? I have friends in Port Angeles. I met them a few days ago and yesterday one of them, a girl called Irina collapsed when we were out shopping and she's now in a coma! That's why I was in Port Angeles." I screamed and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Yeah, but that's what happens when you drink and don't eat!" He said and looked at me. "Eat something Isabella, take an apple!" I did as I was told and grabbed and apple.

"She didn't drink. She has a heart problem and she might die now!" I said and started to cry so I ran upstairs and closed my door. I threw the apple out threw my window and went to bed.

* * *

EOPV

It was Wednesday and was actually feeling a bit down cause Bella never called. I knew she wouldn't do it, but a part of me hoped she would.

"Alice we have to practice! The talent show is in nine day!" Rosalie almost screamed and held up nine fingers.

"I know Rose!" Alice said and took a bite of her pizza slice; it was lunch time at Forks High. "But the music hall was occupied!"

"Why don't you do it at home?" I asked only to get hit in the back of my head of both of them. That's the reason I shouldn't sit between two girls.

"No, that's actually a good idea!" Rose said and smiled.

"Then why did you hit me in the head!" I said in frustration. They ignored me and I saw Emmett and Jasper chuckle. I gave them a death glare.

"Our parents came home yesterday, so we can be at our place to practice! Jasper can be at yours!" Rose said and Alice smiled.

"Hey, maybe you should ask Jasper before you kick him out!" Jasper said and Alice put her hand on his cheeks.

"Sweetie, I have to practice for the talent show and I the song_ is_ dedicated to you, so it would be embarrassing if I suck! I will say it before I start singing, so everybody will probably think I'm breaking up with you! And we don't want that to happen, do we?" Alice said and Jasper shook his head.

"You can be at our place, I'll b at yours!" Jasper said.

"So, who is occupying the music hall now?" I asked.

"I think it's Bella, I looked through the window and saw her there, but she wasn't exactly singing!" Alice said and pouted. We really needed to talk to Bella.

* * *

BPOV

"Play it again, you are doing it wrong!" I said to Alec. We were in the music hall, practicing for the talent show. I wasn't singing, but they played my song and I had to see if they did it right.

"Yes, just like that!" I said when they played it on more time. Nobody knew what my song was called and nobody had heard it. That's why I practiced alone at home.

After the practice, I went home to sing and I did so until 4 pm. Then I took my car to Port Angeles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the same the entire week. I drove to Port Angeles after school to hang out with my friends and at home I sang my song and danced and I also fixed with my dress.

I decided to wear a long black dress to the talent show, but it was to long so I sewed up the dress a little bit.

But it was now Friday, a week left to the show and it was my second period of the day, English with Jasper Hale.

My cell started to buzz and I looked at the screen. It was Heidi, weird. She never called me in school like this before.

"Yes, Miss Swan!" My teacher said when I raised my hand.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Said and he gave me permission to leave.

"Hello!" I said to Heidi when I was out in the hall way.

"Bella!" She was crying.

"Heidi, what happen? Are you okay?" I asked and felt the panic rise.

"It's Irina! She passed away a few minutes ago!" I froze and started to stutter.

"I.. I.. I won't come today. I.." That was all I could say. When it came to loosing people, I became weak and I couldn't take it.

"I understand."

"I got to go…" I said and we said good bye. I sank down on the floor, resting my back against the lockers.

Irina was dead. And I had guilt filling every inch of my body. It felt like it was my fault, cause I wasn't able to save her. Suddenly I had all the world problems resting on my shoulders. I started to cry, the tears was streaming down my face.

I was a weak person, even though I tried to be strong. I walked toward the schools exit and when I passed history class, I looked inside the room, through the window in the door, and just as I did Edward, who sat closest to the door, turned his head around and saw me.

Concern was the only thing I could see in his beautiful face. I just wanted to stroke it out with my and bought a jar of marshmallow fluff and a good action movie. When I paid the guy in the checkout look at my face, where my tears was still falling.

I got home and put on the movie and cuddled up in a blanket, only wearing my black boy shorts and a tee, and I had my jar of marshmallow fluff and a spoon in my hands.

The movie started and I cried while I ate the unhealthy food.

I chose an action movie because of some simple reasons. If I had chosen a sad movie, I would be crying cause the movie was sad and cause of Irina's death, which would be a disaster, and if I had chosen a romantic movie, I would cry because of Irina and because I don't have a boyfriend and feel all alone, so that's why I took a action movie, lots of killing and not sad at all.

When my jar was empty I laid down in the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

CHPOV

I parked my cruiser in the drive way and walked in. Apparently Bella decided to stay at home today.

I walked in and saw that the TV was on and Bella's small body was cuddled in the couch. She was sleeping.

I lifted her up in my arm and carried her to her room and put her down on her bed and that's when I realized she was crying in her sleep. I wonder what happen to her. I walked out of her room and closed the door, I would ask her tomorrow.

* * *

**OMG!!!!! Irina is DEAD!!!!! AAAAhhh!! well, surprise surprise! XD **

**It's sad but it will help, plus you understand more about Bella! **

**Next chapter out soon!**

**Love Andromeda and Sigrid**

**(Sigrid, du måste review!!!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Talent show

* * *

**OMG!!! next chapter out!! it's the damn talent show!!!!!!! we told you the next chapter would be better!!**

**not so much to say but, we still don't own twilight!! but we do own this plot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we are sooo smart! (hehe, yeah right!) **

**read and review!!**

* * *

BPOV

It's been a week since Irina died and tomorrow was the funeral, and today was the talent show.

Yes, it is Friday and I am freaking out. I had under the past week wondered if I should do it, or not.

I had written a song by myself that I was going to sing and nobody had heard it so if I didn't do it, nobody would ever, but Heidi and Jane told me to do it.

"Do it in the memory for Irina, you know you want to do it, and it is important! You will feel better as a person." Heidi had said to me the day before.

**(AN: It's a song by Avril Lavigne but we say it's Bella's song 'cause it's perfect for her.)**

Heidi, Kate, Tanya and Jane promised to be at the talent show. They were very excited and the entire week they had tried to hear my song. But I said no.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rehearsed it one more time in front of the mirror before in put on my black dress.

I ran down stairs and took a bit of an apple and then threw the rest in to the forest behind the house. Charlie was on to me. Since that day where Irina ended up in a coma he has told me to eat, so now there's a big pile of apples in the forest behind our house!

I drove to school in my baby. I got there early. But it's better then get here late.

I walked to the entrees and what I saw was a girl that I think was…What's her name? Oh Angela, she had the same dress as me. I couldn't believe this.

God dammit. Now I have to get a new dress. But were? It was already too late to go and buy one! I poked around in my bag to find something that could help me and I found my portable sewing kit.

"Halleluiah moment" I said to myself. I ran in to the closest bathroom and locked myself in to a stall.  
I took of my dress.

I was done in a half an hour and I were very satisfied with the resolute. I had made my long black dress till a short sexy dress.

I walked out from the bathroom looking bitchy as usual.

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

I drove to Hales house to pick up Rosalie. I honked the horn and yelled.

"Come on Rose! We don't want to be late!" Rose ran out to the car wearing a red dress.

"Hi Alice." She sat down beside me.

"Hi Rose. What's up?"

"Nothing I'm just so excided!" she almost screamed out.

"Me to, Me to!" I said in agreement.

We got to school and went fast to the entrees and behind the stage.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Me and Emmett drove and picked up jasper.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Jasper seemed to be in a good mood.

"Nothing. You?" I asked.

"Me and Rose each got a new cell phone before mum and dad left for their business trip in Canberra." He said in the happiest tone.

"Cool. Can I see? Let me see." Emmett said excided. Jasper picked up a touch screen phone, both me and Emmett gasped.

Emmett took it from Jasper. He started to poke on it with a big smile and big excided eyes.

"Is it supposed to look like this?" Emmett gave Jasper his phone back. And I saw that it was a big crack on the screen.

"You broke my phone!" Jasper screamed out.

"I poke it too hard. Sorry bro." Emmett said in a trying voice.

"No! No sorry bro me, you moron!" Emmett looked at Jasper with the sorry lip and eyes. Jasper boiled in anger the whole way to school.

When we got there I looked for Alice and Rose. But I didn't see them.

"Guys do you see the girls?" I asked and turned around to face them but they were gone.

"Guys? Where the hell did they go?" I said to myself. I then saw them lying on the ground a few feet away from me. Emmett was lying under Jasper and Jasper had his fist up.

"Dude chill out! It's just a phone. And you will regret it if you hit Emmett." I said to him.

"Well your right." Jasper said and I nodded.

"But!"Oh no, he gave Emmett the "but". That can't be good.

"You owe me a new touch screen!" he said while pointing at Emmett.

"Come on guys. We wouldn't want to be late to the show." I said dragging Jasper of Emmett.

We went inside and got sets in the front. I sat in the middle Jasper on my left and Emmett on my right.

Angela got out on stage wearing a black pretty dress.

The night went by slowly..

First up was some kids that joggled, and then a girl that played the violin. Then some other regular stuff.

"Our sixth performer for this night is Jessica Stanley with the song I'm lost without you by blink 182." Oh shit my favourite band. I know she did it on purpose.

Jessica got out on the stage. OMG! Her clothes were hideous. She wore a pair of neon yellow jeans and a neon green shirt. In her hair she had a red bow and she wore red accessories. EW! Ugly even for us guys!

The music started to play and she started to sing.

_I swear that I can go on forever, again _

_Please let me know that my one bad day will end _

_I will go down as your lover, your friend _

_Give me your lips, and with one kiss we begin _

She pointed to me. Shit.

Emmett and Jasper didn't make it better by elbowing me on my shoulders giving me thumbs up.

_Are you afraid of being alone? _

_'Cause I am, _

_I'm lost without you _

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight? _

_'Cause I am _

_I'm lost without you _

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you _

_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you _

_Where are you now? _

_I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming _

_And if you will keep me from waking, to believe this _

_Are you afraid of being alone? _

_'Cause I am _

_I'm lost without you _

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight? _

_'Cause I am _

_I'm lost without you _

_Are you afraid of being alone? _

_'Cause I am _

_I'm lost without yo… _

Jessica dropped the mike and she "accidentally" kicked it and it flew in the air and it hit Emmett in the head.

"Bitch!" Emmett screamed. Jessica ran out of the stage in tears.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Jessica came running out from the stage and ran in to my back so I dropped my mike.

"Bitch!" I screamed out as a reflex. She fell to the floor.

Everyone started to laugh except Mike that went over to her and helped her up on feet again.

"Thanks!" She said while taking away some of her make up with her hand.

"No problem!" He gave her a smile and she responded with a smile.

"Well, see you later?" he said while looking at her face.

"Sure." She walked away backwards facing Mike all the time.

Angela preannounced the next "talent" and Mike walked up on stage.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"Here's Mike Newton with the song I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred." Okay this could be funny.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Mike jumped around on the stage in a shimmering suit.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

He took of his coat.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

He ripped of his pants like a stripper do and he had a pair of golden shorts under. Emmett was laughing so hard that he was going to pee himself.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

He took off his shirt and was dancing in shorts and a pair of black lacquer shoes. Two of our teachers ran on to the stage and dragged Mike of.

"I think Mike should win." Emmett said between his laughs.

I hit him in the back of his head.

"Here's Rosalie Hale with the song Get Naked (I got a plan) by Britney Spears."

Rosalie walked up on stage wearing a red dress that was perfect shaped for her body.

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

Rosalie walked up on the stage wearing a red gorgeous dress that showed her perfect body. And her

perfect shaped boobs were squished together so she got a big cleavage. I was sure that I was drooling but couldn't stop.

And the song title get naked I got a plan. I almost ran up on stage to drag her of it and kiss her whole body. I would get a good night.

The music started and Rose started to dance.

_Danja_

_Yeah, this sounds nice _

_Yeah, yeah _

_I got a plan we can do it _

_Just where you wanted baby, baby, baby_

_As long as you want it _

_Come with me we can do it _

_Baby, baby, baby _

Was she trying to kill me? She was dancing sexier than anyone had ever danced!

_I got a plan we can do it _

_Just where you wanted baby, baby, baby (Uh huh, uh huh)_

_As long as you want it _

_Come with me we can do it _

_Baby, baby, baby_

She started to sing.

_My body is calling out for you bad boy_

_I get the feeling that I just want to be with ya_

_Baby, I'm a freak and I don't really give a damn_

_I'm crazy as a motherfucker_

_Bet that on ya man_

OH MY GOD! I want to get up there now.

_If you like what you see_

_And you're curiosity_

_Let your mind roam free_

_Won't you pay attention please _

_What I gotta do to get you to want my body?_

_Quarter past three and I'm ready to leave the party_

_What you tryna do, do, do _

_(I got a plan we can do it _

_Just what you wanted baby, baby, baby) _

_What you tryna do, do, do _

_(As long as you want it _

_Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby) _

_What you tryna do, do, do _

_(I got a plan we can do it _

_Just what you wanted baby, baby, baby) _

_What you tryna do, do, do _

_(As long as you want it _

_Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby) _

_What you tryna do, do, do _

_(I got a plan we can do it _

_Just what you wanted baby, baby, baby) _

_What you tryna do, do, do _

_(As long as you want it _

_Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby) _

I was about to stand up and get on stage but Edward saw what I was going to do so he pulled me down on the set again. Rosalie most has seen it too, because she waved at me.

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Take it off _

_Take it off _

_Take it off _

_Take it off _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_I'm not ashamed of my beauty you can see what I got _

_Shit freak you out; imagine if I work it out _

_If I get on top, your gonna lose your mind _

_The way I put it down boy you know should be up _

_I understand, that you don't got no man_

_And I just want to take your hand_

_And I need you to understand_

_That, that, that I, I got everything_

_Perfectly planned in mind_

_Get it all inside, work that body_

_If you like what you see _

_And your curiosity _

_Let your mind roam free _

_Won't you pay attention please _

_If you like what you see _

_And your curiosity _

_Let your mind roam free _

_Won't you pay attention please (Yeah)_

_Get naked (Would you mind?) _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked (If I take it off?)_

_Take it off _

_Take it off _

Take it off!!!! Take it off!!!! I wanted her so badly right now!!!!

_Take it off _

_Take it off _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Get naked _

_Baby, take it off _

_I just wanna take it off, I just wanna take it off _

_Baby, take it off _

_I just wanna take it off, I just wanna take it off _

_What you tryna do, do, do _

_(I got a plan we can do it _

_Just what you wanted baby, baby, baby) _

_What you tryna do, do, do _

_(As long as you want it _

_Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby) _

_What you tryna do, do, do _

_(I got a plan we can do it _

_Just what you wanted baby, baby, baby) _

_What you tryna do, do, do _

_(As long as you want it _

_Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby)_

Rose jumped of the stage and landed in my arms. She straddled me and then she started to make out with me. This was more then I hoped for. I was in heaven.

"Dude, not in front of everyone." Edward said in the same tone as I had said it to him when he used to kiss Jessica .

**

* * *

**

APOV

It was my turn to sing. I saw Bella standing in the back of the room looking at me.

"Here's Alice Cullen with the song I want you by Kelly Clarkson" I fixed my pink dress and took a deep breath.

I walked across the stage waving at the audience.

When the music started I started to sing while looking at Jasper. I have to admit, ever since I tortured him in that pink cute little outfit, he just hasn't been the same when it comes to that colour.

_Hot temper with the shortest fuse...you're_

_Such a mess with an attitude...you're _

_Workin' hard but you're payin' more... you_

_Never talk 'cause you don't have to, you_

_Gotta job but you hate the man who_

_Takes it all like "Uncle Sam"_

I pointed at myself when I sang "I" and pointed at Jasper when I sang" you".

_I want you_

_You, you, you,_

_You, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I_

_I want you_

_Outta gas, so you walk for miles to_

_Pick me up in your worn out shoes, you_

_Never settle, never take too much, you_

_Count on me just like I count on you_

_Kiss me, like when I first saw you_

_Figured out I couldn't be without you_

I still pointed at myself and Jasper. I must say it was a relief that they sat in the front so didn't point at the wrong person. That would've been embarrassing!

_You, you, you,_

_You, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I _

_I want you_

_I want you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I_

_I want you_

I "no no"-ed my finger when I sang "No one…".

_No one else will do (I want)_

_No one makes me smile (I want) _

_No one gets me how (I want) _

_No one else is _

_You, you, you_

_I want you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I_

_I want you_

_I want you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I_

_I want you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're so hot tempered_

_With the shortest fuse_

_You're such a mess_

_And with an attitude_

When I danced and sang I saw my parents in the back, snapping photos of me all the time! It was kinda fun to have all the attention, but I usually had it at home to. But anyway.

_You, you, you,_

_you, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I _

_I want you_

_I want you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I_

_I, I want, I want, I want, I want_

_No one else will do (I want)_

_No one makes me smile (I want) _

_No one gets me how (I want) _

_No one else is_

_You, you, you_

_I want you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I_

_I want you_

_I want you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I, I_

_I want you_

_I, I, I want you_

_I, I want you_

_You and me walkin' together_

_Screwing up for worse or for better_

_You, you, you,_

_You, you, you, you_

_I, I, I, I, I_

_I, I want you_

I walked of the stage to the sound of the audience applauses and I saw Bella get ready before her performance. But I didn't think so much of that. I left my mike behind the stage and walked over to Jasper to sit in his lap.

"You were amazing!" He whispered to me just as Angela spoke.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Here is our last performer Isabella Swan" I kicked Angela on her leg and pulled her closer to me.

"Bella!" I said in a irritate voice.

"I mean Bella Swan with her own song." She walked of the stage and I walked in.

I was feeling so nervous, but I had decided that I was going to do this.

I sat down on the chair that was in the centre of the stage.

"Hi..." I said and all eyes were on me, but this time I didn't like it.

"I wrote this song after a very difficult day and it means a lot to me. I call it "Things I'll never say", cause it is just that, things I'll never say. I want to, but I'm too scared to do it. You probably know what I mean. When you want something so bad, but you are afraid to say anything, because I may not work out the way you planed and you'll end up heartbroken. I don't want to be heartbroken, so this is my song to you." I saw Heidi, Jane, Kate and Tanya give me thumbs up. Having them there made me feel better!

The guitar guy started to play and I started to sing at the right note.

_Ladatadataladatadata_

_dadadatadadadadadadada_

When I sang I did as it said in the lyrics, staring at my feet and tugging at my hair, and when I sang my cheeks are turning red I started to blush.

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

Alice stared at me with tears in her eyes and everybody else just looked at me with serious faces, even Charlie that decided to show tonight.

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth this _

_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

I saw Edward looking at me, with a very curious look.

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you, what's on my mind?_

I looked down on me lap and had my head like that for a while. Why did I do this?!

_If it ain't comin' out (If it ain't comin' out)_

_We're not goin' anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

I was looking at the audience again and I smiled.

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

Everybody was smiling now, especially Emmett, he had the biggest grin on his face when he elbwed his brother on the shoulder.

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_(Uh) With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong, with my tongue_

_These words keep slippin' away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing' to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah!_

I got up and kicked away the chair so I was standing before the guitar guy started to play again.

_Ladatadataladatadata_

_dadadatadadadadadadada_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today!_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

The next thing I knew was a pair of lips against mine. First I got shocked then I realised it was Edward.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I could not stop myself anymore. I got up and on to the stage and kissed Bella on the lips with a lot of passion. She didn't respond the kiss first but then she took her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

"Dude, not in front of everyone!" I heard Emmett scream from the front row. "Shut up" I thought for myself. But right now I didn't care.

Bella jumped up and hooked her legs around my torso. I walked behind stage while hearing everyone applaud.

* * *

**This is our favorite chapter so far!! sigrid wrote most of it, but andromeda did put in some things, TEAM WORK!!!! **

**well, well.... We want marshmallow fluff and spoons right now, but what eva! **

**the girls clothes will be put on our profile, well, the link to the clothes!!**

**love andromeda and sigrid!!**


End file.
